Heartless Warrior
by Kira Anne
Summary: *Completed*I suppose its an A/U romance. A young sorceress named Kara must get Trunks and her sister , Kerowyn , Together for the good of the world. However Kerowyn has no heart. Can this heartless warrior learn to love? Please r/r for encouragement!
1. The Vision

Prologue   
  
Kara stood staring into the setting sun; her blood-red hair flew into the wind. Her emerald green eyes squinted to see past the sun. Trunks was late, he was supposed to be back an hour ago. Maybe Trunks really didn't have the strength to capture Kerowyn; after all she was stronger than he was. She pushed the thought out of her mind, Trunks could capture her. " Trunks I swear if you die and I have to go after her I will kick your butt to hell." Kara muttered. " Oh I can't wait any longer!" She shouted into the silence. She raised her hand and began to chant. " Spirit, spirit, of long ago tell me where the warrior I seek is." Just as the words left her lips visions came to her in her mind. She couldn't make out a clear picture, she did see Trunks he was alive, but she couldn't see if he had Kerowyn. " Well at least he is alive." She thought. She sighed and vanished the vision from her mind. She looked back to the horizon. " Damn it Trunks! If you don't get back here soon there won't be time to perform the spell!" She thought. She sighed as she remembered the dream she had had. Normally her dreams were purely symbolic, but this dream was different. More direct and to the point.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
Kara stood in a black and white room. White symbolizing good, and black evil. She looked to the side of the room, she was not alone. There stood a woman who looked exactly like her, only about twenty years older.  
" Hello Kara." The woman whispered.   
" Who are you?" Kara asked.  
" I think you already know the answer to that, don't you?" The woman said with a small smile.  
" I suppose I do." She said with an even bigger smile.  
" Kara, I have a reason for being here. A great evil looms in the distant future. It kills with no regret. It is pure evil." She began. " There is only one person who can stop it. But that person is not born yet, because their parents have just met and are still fighting. Love is inevitable here. Fate will guide them, however it is not soon enough to save us all."   
" Who is this person? Who are the parents?" Kara asked quite puzzled by this.  
" A young warrior named Trunks and Kerowyn." She said. Kara paled at the mention of her sister.   
" That is not possible, You should know Kerowyn has no heart, it was killed long ago by fate." Kara said in a voice seeping with disbelief.  
" Yes, I know. But you know your sister is strong. She has overcome many things before, she can and will overcome this." She said, Kara stood baffled by the idea that Kero could possibly ever learn to love. " You will cross paths with Trunks; he is out to find your sister. You must convince him that he needs to keep Kerowyn to defeat another evil that looms. The evil is weak, but you must tell him this so they can grow close." She revealed.  
" You want me to interfere with fate?" Kara asked, very shocked by what she was being asked to do.  
" Yes." She said with a sigh. " It is for the good of the universe." Kara nodded understandingly.  
" Kara you are a young sorceress. You have much to learn, but you have no time to learn it right now. Raise your hand." She commanded. Kara did as she was told and raised her hand. The other woman placed her palm onto Kara's. Kara gasped when she felt an electric like feeling running through her body.   
" There, you now possess the strength and knowledge that you need to accomplish what you need to do. I am with you and I will guide you through this. Trust me Kara." The woman said as she disappeared into thin air.  
  
~ Flashback ends~  
  
When she had awaked from the dream, she felt different, stronger. Questions raced through her mind. Why did this need to happen? Why her? Because she was Kero's sister? Why? Kara never forgot the dream, maybe she wasn't meant to forget it. Things had happened like her older self had said they would. She did meet Trunks and convince him to let her help him find her sister, although she never told him they were sisters. He didn't need to know that. All he needed to know was that he needed to stay close to Kerowyn, to keep her under control, or so he thought. Fate was going to get a jumpstart, and it was up to her.  
  
(A/N: Sorry this was so short. I am just like grasping at straws to write this. It's very different from anything I have ever written, well not the usual characters. It's more original than different, in my oppionion. Okay, please r/r with your thoughts cause I need some motivation to continue with this! ~ Kira Anne) 


	2. Forgotten Sisters

Disclaimer: Forgot it last time so here goes! I don't own dbz or any of its characters, I am writing this cause I am a fan! I make no money out of it. I get a hobby to occupy my time and a possible dream that's about it! So now onward with out story!  
  
(A/N: Happy belated B-Day Ali/Kerowyn. Yea this whole fic is for you! Yay! Without you this fic would cease to exist!)  
  
Forgotten Sisters  
  
  
Kerowyn walked slowly behind her captor. Her gaze remained intense. He was taller than she was, but she was stronger than he was. He had deep blue eyes and lavender colored hair. She struggled with the chains on her arms momentarily. She couldn't break them.   
" If you let me go now I will kill you quickly." She told him.  
" I can't do that, and even if I wanted to I wouldn't ." He replied coolly. She laughed slightly at his response.  
" Ok so I guess that means you will die slowly." She spat.  
' I won't die at all." He told her. She began to laugh, but kept walking.  
~  
He studied her briefly from the corner of his eye. She was very beautiful. The sunlight perfectly showed off her deep amber eyes, they held such a passion for battle, but only her passion shoe shopping equaled her passion for battle. Her auburn hair was messy and tangles from battle. Her skin was tan and smooth; it was perfect and showed no scars from battle. " She may be beautiful, but she is pure evil." He reminded himself. . He was good and she was evil. She looked down still fumbling with her chains. Suddenly she looked up.  
" What the heck are you staring at?" She asked angrily. He shook his head in a way that said nothing. She looked down again at her chains hiding her smile.  
  
His eyes went back to staring ahead, he saw something the color of blood waving in the wind, it was Kira Anne undoubtedly. He sped up to get to her faster, the sooner that he could get Kerowyn off his hands the better.  
~  
Kara sat enjoying what little dinner she had. " Its not like I need to eat much anyway." She thought to herself. She thought about Trunks and Kerowyn. She knew their fate together. After all she was a witch. Kara turned as she heard footsteps. She adjusted her eyes to see who it was. It was Trunks.  
" Hey Kara, Look who I have." He said still walking towards Kerowyn.  
" Took you long enough." She retorted. Kerowyn stared at her eyes a flame. Kara turned back to Trunks." Not hurt to badly I hope?" She asked.  
" No. I am fine." He told her. She nodded and turned her attention back to Kerowyn.  
" Hello Kerowyn." Kira said in a low voice.  
" Kara , Kara, Kara. Is that how you greet your own sister?" She asked in an innocent voice. Trunks turned back to her with a confused look on her face.  
" This isn't a personal matter sister dear, this is business." She said in a voice colder than ice.  
" So you sent a boy to do your work?" Kerowyn asked trying to suppress a giggle.  
" No, I didn't send anyone to do my work." She stated simply.  
" He got lucky...This time." Kerowyn spat. Giving Trunks the evil eye. " So tell me Kara, why have I been drug here?" She asked.  
"Because we need to keep you under close watch. We know what you've been sent to do mi armor." Kara stated  
" I still must do what I've been sent to do. " Kero told them.  
" Yes, I know. But we can make this fun. A game if you will." Kara replied with a small smile.  
" A game? Sounds interesting. But be careful sister dear I always have been able to beat you at your own game!" She said with a mocking laugh.  
" Don't underestimate me. I will beat you yet my twin." Kara laughed as she stared at Kero. Both women stood toe to toe. Trunks studied them; he hadn't noticed the similarities in the two.  
" Trunks, would you please take Kero to get some rest." Kara ordered looking away from them. Trunks did as he was asked.  
" It has begun." Kara whispered under her breath. " I have set fate in motion."  
Kara sat and watched the fire dance around in the shallow barrel. It teased and flickered into itself.   
" Why didn't you tell me Kerowyn was your sister?" Trunks asked.  
" I didn't think it was important." She replied. " You know she's my twin? I wouldn't know twins could be so different if I didn't have one myself." Kara said never taking her eyes off the fire. Trunks didn't say a word.  
" She is beautiful." He stated.  
" Yes, She is, but she is evil because she has no heart." Kara told him.  
" What will we do now?" He asked.  
" We give her more freedom, little by little, and then we wait until she either tries to kill you or leave. Don't worry she has less power now." She told him  
" How?" He questioned naively.  
" A spell. I don't have these powers for the hell of it you know. My sister is evil and we are going to stop her, and her pitiful excuse for alais. I don't care if I do have to break the rules." Kara in a matter of factly voice.  
" I don't like this." Trunks said quietly. Kara looked up in interest.  
" Don't like what?" She asked curiously pushing her long red hair out of her face.  
" It seems like no one is looking for her. That doesn't seem right." He said.  
" I noticed that too. We can't do much. Her friends would know by now that she is gone. Kerowyn was the only person there when you captured her. Someone had to have seen something. Someone was watching her back." She said flatly.  
" I agree. It's not right." He replied.  
" We can't do anything yet. Just keep your eyes open." Kara warned as she stood up. Trunks shook his head in agreement. Kara quietly walked over to where Kero was laying. She was awake but not moving. Kara sat quickly beside her in silence.  
" You know what I am here to do. You know I will do it." Kerowyn said breaking the silence.  
" Yes and No, I know you will try, but you won't succeed. I know what has been and what will come. I had a strange vision, an older me. The woman in the vision said that I must change some things." Kara explained. " I know what is, which is why I can not let you complete your mission."   
" Kara, You won't stop me." Kero said in an ice-cold voice.  
" We shall see." Kara replied as she rose from the ground and then she was gone.  
~  
Trunks quietly rose from his seat at the fire and wandered over to wear Kerowyn lay. He looked down on her. She was sprawled on her back. Her one free arm around herself, the other bound to tightly to Her eyelids half closed. She wasn't sleeping. Her eyes wandered up to him. She didn't say anything, nor did he. He quickly lay beside her. He with held the urge to touch her, as he knew it was not a good thing to do. He studied her motionless form quickly; she definetly did have a nice body. " What the hell am I thinking?! " His mind screamed. He turned away from her, hoping it would keep her from his mind, it didn't. He could hear her breath it was slow and steady. He lay there for a good long while before finally falling into sleep's claws.  
~  
Kara's green eyes fluttered open as the sun crept over the mountains. Her eyes easily found her way to her sister; she was sprawled on the ground fast asleep. Her chains lead back to the ground. Kara pulled herself up from the hard ground. She concentrated on moving herself to another place. In an instant she was on a high mountain above the area where Kero and Trunks were. " Damn this red hair!" Kara thought as she flicked her wrist. Her hair went in an instant from blood red to midnight black. " There, that should make me harder to spot." She thought with a small smile. Kara looked to each direction, to her bewilderment, she saw no one. " This is not right, Kero's alias wouldn't let her go that easily." She whispered to herself. She looked again and concentrated in each direction, and yet she didn't see or hear anything that could be considered to be human life. " Damn it! I know they are tracking her down, but where are they?" She questioned. "I have got to keep alert." Kara thought as she moved back to were Kerowyn and Trunks were. She moved to where her sister lay. Trunks was gone. Kara tried to turn around only to have a hand clamp over her mouth.  
  
( A/N: I am so sorry everyone that was not very good! I know I know. Well I got lots a work to do. I have a new idea for a story which I promise you will be ten times better than this one! But in the mean time, a few suggestions and motivation wouldn't kill ya so please r/r! Choa till later! ~ Kira Anne) 


	3. Relevations

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz, never have, never will. Kerowyn doesn't belong to me either, Kerowyn is based on my friend, and she just adopted the pen name for herself, So sue her!  
  
Revelations  
  
Kara quickly elbowed whoever had her. She didn't like to be surprised, especially when she was on alert. The hand quickly disappeared from her mouth. Kara turned quickly and gasped with surprise. Trunks lay on the ground, obviously shocked.  
" Trunks! What the hell are you doing?!" She hissed.  
" Kara?" He questioned.  
" Yes dumb ass who else?!" She said, her voice oozing with venom, apparently she didn't like to be taken by surprise.  
" I thought you were someone else. Your hair is black." He blurted out, still shocked.  
" Oh! I guess I forgot about that." She laughed, flicking her wrist. Her hair instantly back to its normal blood red.   
" Yes I guess so." He laughed at her sudden change in mood. " So where were you?"   
" I was keeping lookout." She said as she walked over to where Kero still lay. Kara kicked Kerowyn in in the side. " Rise and shine princess Kerowyn." Kara said sarcasticly.  
" You too princess Bitch." Kerowyn muttered as she sat up. Kara smiled quickly at her sisters appearance and attitude.  
" I see your still not a morning person." She said.  
" Wow, Kara your real observant huh?" Kero laughed.  
" Yes I guess I am." Kara agreed as she looked at her sister. " So Kero Personal question. Where are your alias? I know your not stupid enough to work alone."   
" Very true sister dear." Kerowyn said as she pulled on her boots. " But my companions aren't as good looking as yours." She looked at Trunks who was now turning bright red.  
" Kerowyn answer the question."   
" There all dead, they didn't like the way I made the final kill of an enemy. Besides what would you say if I told you that I let him capture me?" Kerowyn said in a dead serious tone.  
" I'd say I wouldn't believe that the Kerowyn, the great heartless warrior, would let herself be captured. Especially by a man!" Kara laughed.  
" Well he was good looking, and I didn't even see it coming that he was working with you." Kerowyn admitted.  
" Didn't you once say its never good to let your enemy's know your mistakes?" Kara asked.   
" Yes true, but you are my twin sister, sworn to secrecy by honor. True? Anyway I was like what fifteen at the time?" Kerowyn asked.  
" Yes and yes." Kara said, as she walked over to unlock her sisters chains." Do you give me your word that you won't try to escape if I unlock these?"   
" Yes. I also agree to help you track down Dr. Grey." Kerowyn said seriously. Kara looked at her twin shocked.  
" How did you know?" Kara stuttered, her shell of confidence breaking.  
" Visions." Kerowyn said, standing up and stretching.  
" I only I had visions."   
" You do." Kerowyn revealed. " But I started having them about a month ago. It was Grey, Every person he had taken hostage to experiment on. " Kerowyn drew nearer to her sister and whispered into her ear. " And I will try to get together with Trunks." Kara stepped back and nodded.  
" Well then we had better get going." She said as she moved to Trunks.  
They had walked all day to get to there destination. Planning and plotting the whole time. Nothing could go wrong. Grey had to be destroyed. and other matters had to be accomplished. Nothing less would do.   
Grey was a scientist, true, but he was more scum than scientist. He liked to hang out in sleezy bars and clubs. He was a drunk as well as a womanizer, this could be used against him. They had come up with a plan that was almost full proof. Except one problem, Kerowyn and Kara where both very hated by Grey. Though the sisters had separate issues with Grey. Trunks was the only one who could pull off the plan. So he would have to do.  
The hotel room they where staying was small, but beautifully decorated. But it would do.   
" Its no palace, but it will do!" Kara exclaimed as she threw her bag on the bed. " I always prefer to travel the old fashion way."   
" On your broom? " Kerowyn laughed. Trunks couldn't help but laugh as well.  
" No, with luggage." Kara said seriously. Kerowyn pulled out a small bag and a dress, and smiled devilishly.  
" Let the makeover begin." Kerowyn said as she pulled her sister into a mini huddle and they began to whisper. Trunks stared at the two in a rather scared manner.  
" Who knows what they have planned for me." He thought to himself.  
  
( A/N: Sorry it has been so long since I worked on this story! I got chapter three started and done and I got chapter four all done! Chapter fives on the way! Oh and Sorry it was so short, but I promise things get very interesting in the next chapter. And They also get very heated between Kero and Trunks!!!)  
  



	4. The Makeover

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz, never have, never will. Kerowyn doesn't belong to me either, Kerowyn is based on my friend, and she just adopted the pen name for herself, So sue her!  
  
(A/N: Words of thanks to the great stone dwarf for the getting my butt moving on finishing this story up! and yea yea yea happy birthday to you too Kerowyn! finish my b-day fic before you die, K twin? Oh and LIME WARNING!)  
  
The Makeover  
  
Trunks stood in front of the mirror staring in disbelief. A short pink dress hung from his figure. His feet hurt from the heels he wore. "I can't believe I am doing this." Trunks thought. His thoughts where quickly broken by sudden laughter from behind him.  
" Awww! Doesn't he look cute?" Kara laughed in the background. Kerowyn joined in laughing with her sister. Trunks glanced over his shoulder at the two. " Well at least they have found common ground."  
" Here Trunks, you need some eye shadow. " Kerowyn said, suppressing a giggle. His eyes traveled her body in shock as he saw what she was wearing, A short tight snake skin halter dress that showed way too much cleavage and leg.." Close your eyes." She commanded. He obeyed. After about two minutes he opened his eyes.  
" Kero, Don't forget the lipstick. What kind of girl would he be if he didn't have lipstick on?" Kara mused. " Catch." She said as she hurled a lipstick from her hand.   
" Hum. You really think crimson rose is his color?" Kero said jokingly.  
" I don't see why not." She laughed in return. Kara handed the tube to him.   
" I trust you know what to do with this?" She asked, her serious demeanor again visible.  
" I think I can handle it." He said, wondering if he was telling the truth.  
" Okay." Kero said her giggling returning.  
" Ya think he needs the wig?" Kara asked.  
" I think it might be a good idea." Kero said glancing briefly, watching in amusement as he attempted to put the lipstick on.  
" Okay." Kara replied handing her the wig, it had long light purple locks. " I thought he'd look a bit more convincing if we stuck with his natural hair color."   
" Yeah maybe." Kero said as she returned her attention to Trunks.  
" Here. Put this on." She commanded handing him a hairnet.  
" What is this for?" He asked confusingly.  
" Its so you can wear the wig, stupid!" Kero laughed. " This is all to funny." She confessed as he pulled the net on. Kara pulled the wig into place.  
" He looks something like a woman." Kara said from emerging from another room, clumsily pulling her stiletto's on. She wore a pink sequined spaghetti strapped dress, that was had a slit that ran to her hip and was tied on the end. It however didn't seem to bear as much as Kerowyn's dress did.  
" I think we can pull it off." Kero said as she slipped into a pair of platforms.  
" Seriously, don't you ever get tired of those damn stilettos? You've been wearing them since age seven!" Kero laughed.  
" Well you of all people should understand why anyone wears high shoes." Kara mused.  
" Well anyway, are we going to go? I would hate to make Trunks go through this any longer than he has to."   
" Well He looks pretty. Hey maybe he will find a guy!" Kero laughed.  
:" It's so nice to see both of you enjoying this."   
" Well as I said no longer than he has to, lets go." Kara laughed as she opened the door and gestured. A giggling Kero lead the way as a very interesting looking Trunks followed. Kara could do nothing but laugh as she left the room.  
~  
The music blasted as they entered the party. People of all types were dancing and drinking. Kero's eyes sparkled as she sureveyed the scene.  
" Well, since Trunks does all the work here I am going to have a good time!" Kara yelled quickly finding someone to dance with.   
" Yeah okay I think I'll stay with Trunks and make sure that he doesn't get into too much trouble." Kero yelled to her sister, who continued to dance. " Twenty bucks says shes drunk by midnight." Kero said with a smile. Trunks looked around and quickly found Grey sitting at the bar. He moved to Grey's side, and waited for him to take the bait.  
" Okay I think I will go find someone to dance with." Kerowyn said as she walked a short distance from the bar and began to dance with herself. He looked her over from behind.   
" Wow. I never dreamed she could look that good!" He thought. He shoved the thoughts from his mind as Grey turned to him.  
" Hey sweetheart. Where you come from?" He said in a slurred voice, he was obviously drunk.  
" No where special." He said in a high voice. " God I don't want to know what I sound like." He thought.  
" Is that so. Can I buy you a beer?" He asked.  
" Oh no thank you." He said with a smile. The man moved closer to him.   
" You wanna dance?" He asked.  
" Maybe some other time." He said looking back to Kerowyn who was eyeing him obviously amused that he was being hit on.  
" Come on Sweet heart." Grey said as he grabbed his ass. Trunks looked at him in a shocked manner.   
" I would take your hands off her before I kick your ass." A voice from behind said. Trunks turned in shock to see Kero standing beside him.  
" Oh and who are you? " Grey asked as he stood up so he was towering over Kerowyn. He grabbed his ass tighter, silently daring Kerowyn to react.  
" The girl of your nightmares." Kerowyn said as she delivered a hard punch to his face, knocking him out instantly. Trunks looked at her in shock. She smiled a bit as she pushed him towards trunks. " I gather you know what to do with him." She said as she walked away. Trunks nodded as he pulled the unconsous man out of the club.  
~  
" Kara!" Kero yelled to her sister who was dancing with some guy. Kara looked over to see her sister at her side.  
" What's up sis?" She yelled over the music. Kero pulled Kara away from the guy. He looked at Kara disapointedly.  
" Be back in a bit sugar." Kara winked at the man. He smiled at her and nodded. Kara turned back to her sister. "What?"  
" Okay. well Grey is taken care of."   
" Trunks did it?"  
" Well not exactly."  
" What do you mean not exactly?"  
" Well, Grey took the bait. He started hitting on him, and then he grabbed his ass and I sorta lost it." Kero confessed.  
"You lost it? How? Why?" Kara asked confused.  
" Well I knocked him out." She said as she bit her lip. " But hey at least we got him."  
" Yeah." Kara said as she sipped her beer. " I think I am going to go out some more tonight. See what this city has to offer." Kara laughed. Kero looked at her strangely, knowing that look on Kara's face. She had that look every time men were involved. Kara always was something of a tramp. " I am amazed she didn't sleep with Trunks." She laughed to herself. " Okay, I am going back. Have fun." She said as she turned to leave.  
~  
Kara looked around for the guy she had been dancing with. He had said his name was Paul. She scanned the club again, this time she found him in an instantly.  
" Hey. I told ya I'd be back!" Kara said as she latched onto Paul once more. His hands rested around her waist. They moved in prefectly in sync to rythem of the music.  
" Good." He said as they continued to dance. Kara looked up to him. He had dark hair and tan skin, it fit his Brown eyes perfectly. A smile crossed her lips as she leaned up to him. Her lips brushed his lightly, it almost tickled. He pulled her in closer and deepened the kiss. She looked into those deep brown eyes and was lost.  
" Lets get out of here." She said seductivly into his ear. He nodded in agreement as he led her from the club.  
~   
Kero entered the room to find Trunks sitting on the bed. He was back to normal. Wearing a pair of loose pants.  
" So did you finish the job?" She asked him.  
" Yeah." He said as he looked away from the tv.  
" So how does it feel to be back to normal?" She asked as she moved to the bed. She plopped down next to him not really caring how she looked. He moved over slightly as she sat down.  
" Good. I hated the way I looked in that dress." He laughed.  
" Awww. I thought you made a cute woman." She said through her giggles. " Although I think I prefer you this way." She said seriously. Kero gasped as he moved her closer to him and began to kiss her. She didn't fight the kiss, instead she deepened it.  
" Is that so?" He asked breaking the kiss. " Why did you knock him out when he grabbed me?" He asked. She looked at him quickly before answering deciding quickly wheter she should lie.  
" Well first off, if he had gone any further than that your cover would have been blown. Second, you looked to shocked to do anything. and third, no body does that to you except me." She said as she moved kissed him again. He let his hands wander her body. She pressed against him in desperation.  
" Did I tell you how good you look in that dress?" He asked in between kisses.  
" The looks you gave me told me all I needed to know." She said as she kissed his neck.  
" Did I tell you I'd like to see how you look with it off?" He asked. She smiled as he moved his hands up the dress.  
" No but lets find out." She said as she pulled off the dress. His eyes wandered her body in wonder. his hands then followed, touching anything and everything they could. He slowly moved to her neck and carressed her inner thigh. Kero moaned in protest to his slow progress. " Trunks!" She giggled. Leaning close to his ear. " Don't tease!" She whispered seductively. He smiled slightly into her shoulder as he continued his exploration of her body. Kerowyn laughed as she pushed him onto his back. She after all was a princess and a warrior to boot and would never be outdone. Her hands slowly trailed down his now bare chest, stopping only when she had reached her target, earning her a gasp. Kerowyn smiled up at him as she gently kissed her way down his chest, then back up. Stopping only to kiss him.  
" Kerowyn...." He whispered.   
" What?" She asked kissing him again.  
" I am a virgin." He said turning away from her face. She grasped his chin and turned his face back to meet hers.  
" So am I." She admitted. Smiling at him. She kissed him again before he could say another word. Words where not important tonight.  
  
( A/N: Well mission accomplished! Epilogue is the only thing missing! That's up next! )  



	5. The Last Two Great Loves

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz, never have, never will. Kerowyn doesn't belong to me either, Kerowyn is based on my friend, and she just adopted the pen name for herself, So sue her!  
  
The Last Two Great Loves  
  
Hours later the two lay wrapped up in each others arms. Kerowyn smiled up at Trunks. A sight he had never seen. She really did look even more gorgeous when she smiled.  
" Kerowyn..." Trunks breathed.  
" Hmmm?" She responded, glancing at her face.  
" Will you stay with me?" He asked her.  
" Forever." She said, kissing him gently. That was a promise she intended to keep.  
~  
Kara lay next to a sleeping Paul. She cuddled against him and sighed. A new kind of overwhelming peace surrounded her. She knew that Kerowyn and Trunks had found what had been planned. True, it wasn't a good idea to interfere with fate, but sometimes things play out the way that they are meant to anyway.   
" Mission accomplished." She sighed again with immense pleasure, Kerowyn wasn't the only one who found her soul mate.  
~  
  
Nine Months Later.  
  
" Kerowyn push!" The doctor yelled at the woman.  
" I am trying you son of a bitch!" She screamed back, with equal force considering the situation she was in.  
" Kerowyn, Just keep trying. I know you can do this. Your my wife." Trunks said soothingly into her ear.  
" TRUNKS! IF YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN I SWEAR I WILL KICK YOUR ASS!!!" Kerowyn yelled at him.  
" Kerowyn, Push once more and this will all be over." The doctor informed her. Trunks looked up at him hopefully. Then he looked back to his psycho bitch of a wife, he wanted her back to normal, badly.  
" All right! One more push!" She screamed and pushed once more, and was rewarded with a deafening cry of an infant.  
" Congratulations its a girl!" The doctor said as he handed the infant to her parents. She opened her small eyes revealing startlingly steel blue eyes. her little bit of hair could clearly be distinguished as auburn with purple highlights.  
" Hello there." Kero said as she held the baby in her arms.   
" She's beautiful, and she's going to be a strong fighter." He glanced back at her, she looked beautiful no matter what. He had never thought it possible to love someone as much as he did Kerowyn.  
" Yes, she has to be with parents like us!" Kero said with a smile. She turned to look at her husband, who looked just as tired as she did. She leaned over and kissed him again, much deeper this time. " Oh, and by the way I didn't mean the don't ever touch me again thing." She said breaking the kiss.  
" Like you'd ever be able to keep me away!" He said, as she giggled at that before he cut off her giggling with another kiss.  
~   
" Did he say room 204?" Kara asked Paul.  
" Yes." Paul said as he helped his very pregnant wife down the hallway.  
" Boy, won't that long till Kero's going to be coming to see us in the hospital huh?" Kara said as she rubbed her stomach.  
" Yes I can't wait." He said as he patted her stomach.  
" Imagine the chances of my sister and I conceiving on the same night! I guess twins are similar in more than one way." Kara laughed. She could scarcely believe the past nine months. Both her and her sisters had gotten pregnant on the same night, and later married on the same day.  
Kara peeked into the room to see her sister and brother in law side by side with a little bundle.  
" Hey." Kero said as she smiled to her sister.  
" How are you? And Who is this?" She cooed as she gently tickled the infant.  
" Good and this is your little niece Lorrali." She said as she handed her the baby.  
" Hmmm." Kara said as she looked down at the baby. " A perfect mix of you two." Kara said as she looked to her sister.  
" I guess it won't be too long till were visiting you guys in the hospital?" Kero said.  
" Yeah, I am actually due any day now." Kara laughed. Both woman looked at there husbands, who where now in a conversation all there own. Actually Trunks was giving Paul a heads up on childbirth.  
" Think she'll be as strong as me?" Kerowyn asked.  
" No, I think she'll be stronger than both of you!" Kara laughed.  
" Well she'll be an odd looking warrior. Just like her daddy." Kero concluded, as the two woman continued to laugh over the worlds greatest hope.  
  
The End!  
  
(A/N: Well Happy B-day Ali! Its done. Next time you get cash! lol. I hope everyone who bothered to read it liked it! I enjoyed writing it! I dunno why I stopped! lol. Thanks for reading everyone!)  
  
  
  



	6. Epilogue

And so the story of two powerful sisters comes to a close.   
A happy ending indeed, the worlds two greatest hopes come to birth, each young wild and free. Because this sister cared enough to help her counter part out,  
the once heartless warrior has learned what love is really about.   
and these two girls born to sisters with incredible power and strength shall come to be  
the worlds greatest hope and save the world from evil and the universe shall remain free. 


End file.
